A Love So Strong
by NochesyDias
Summary: A Draco/Hermione/Harry love story. The love that is so strong, that the eve the thought of it can conquer anything.   I do not own this story. i am posting this on here for a friend, though there has been a huge fight on who acyualy owns this.Dark. Lemons


"Oh Ron, please don't stop," Hermione moaned in his ear as they fondled one another behind the Quidditch field stands. Ron glided a hand over Hermione's breast and was now attempting to slip it into her robes to feel her bare skin against his palm. His heart was racing with anticipation as he explored this new territory with his long time crush. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts and Ron had finally received the opportunity to turn all their years of flirting into something real. Hermione had been getting very impatient with him lately. She was growing up, and her body ached for affection and stimulation. Many times she found herself drenched with her own arousal, just thinking about doing the things she knew other girls were doing. She was tired of hearing her roommates whisper about their romantic encounters and have nothing to tell them in return. It was no longer enough to hear about sex second hand and then dream about the day her time would come. The fact that her two best friends were male did not help any. It seemed as their bodies changed, so did the sexual tension between them. Her eyes began sweeping over the broadening shoulders of her two best friends when they weren't looking. She knew they discussed girls with each other, but always hushed up when she came in the room. Then there was the subtle flirting with Ron that occasionally occurred. She suspected that he had an interest in her, but perhaps, like her, was too concerned about what that would do to their friendship. Lately, however, Hermione came to the conclusion that if she didn't make the first move, then nothing would ever happen. She knew Ron would be shocked by her boldness, but she was determined to begin exploring the wonders of sex, something she couldn't seem to stop thinking about. This morning, at breakfast, she pushed a note across the table and next to Ron's plate. It said:Dear Ronald,6Meet me at the Quidditch field after Potions today. Come alone. It's time that we become more intimate, don't you think?Love, Hermionep.s. To secure our privacy, this note will dissolve in thirty secondsShe had walked away from the table quickly after giving him the note, her heart racing and her face beet red. She had no idea how he'd react. Before she left the dining hall, she heard his voice and the words, "Bloody hell!"All morning they had avoided looking at one another, which did not go unnoticed by Harry. "What's the matter with you two?" Harry kept asking, receiving only a 'nothing' in return. Harry knew it was far from 'nothing'. He knew they had harbored secret feelings for one another – he had known it for years. A part of him was happy to see things finally happening for them, but another part was bothered by it. Hermione was growing more beautiful every year and it wasn't something he could ignore. It was only his knowledge that Ron had a thing for her which kept him from letting his interest show. He could never stomp on his best friend's territory. That afternoon, Hermione had left class swiftly in order to beat Ron to the field. She wanted to be there first so that she could calm and collect herself before he arrived. She stood next to the empty Gryffindor stands, smoothing down her hair and trying to find a sexy way to appear. When she spotted him shyly approaching, she felt anxiety as well as relief. She had worried that her note was too forward and that he'd not show. When he came into reaching distance, shyly looking down at the ground, she reached for his wrist and said, "Come on." She pulled him behind the stand and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips onto his. Ron pulled his head back after a few moments and looked at Hermione, surprised, his hands tentatively touching her waist. "Hermione?" Ron said, nervously. "Sorry, but I'm a bit surprised at all this. I mean your note- well, it was bloody brilliant and all, but you've never really said anything like that before. I had no idea…"Hermione sighed impatiently. She didn't want to talk, she wanted to get physical. "I was tired of waiting for you to make a move Ron, so I took matters in my own hands. You do want me, don't you?""Well, yeah," Ron blushed. "I guess I haven't been able to hide that too well. It's just that- I don't know exactly what you're expecting to do. That note…"Hermione looked at him, bewildered. "You do know what the word intimate implies, don't you?""Well, yeah, I know," Ron said, his eyes flicking down to her breasts. "It's just that... isn't this kind of sudden? Shouldn't we be starting with the small stuff and working our way up from there?""If it's going to happen anyway, why wait?" Hermione answered. "I don't want to be a virgin anymore, Ron. I think I'm the last virgin in my dorm.""What! That's ridiculous!" Ron said, amused. "I mean, yeah, I've heard stories about some of the girls, but not all of them. You can't be the last one, Hermione.""Well that's not what matters to me anyway. The thing is… I'm experiencing certain… needs," Hermione explained, uncomfortably. How could she tell him that she wanted to be fucked? She had never been this bold about sex before."You're what?" Ron asked."You know," she said, blushing. "My body, it's… growing up."Ron looked at her breasts again and grinned. "I've noticed." He felt himself hardening against her. This all seemed too good to be true. Hermione wanted to be with him! This was something that had only happened in his dreams."Then you'll do it?" she asked, worriedly. Ron touched her back tentatively, his heart racing faster in his chest. He had never had sex either and it seemed incredible that the time had finally come. "Yeah," he whispered with a small smile. She wrapped her arms about his neck and began kissing him. She wanted passion and excitement and the fire of intimate embraces. Ron, however, was not on the same page. He was inclined to go slowly, exploring new territory with wonder. Her tongue moved back and forth across his lips, seeking entrance. After a few moments she pulled her face back and said, "Ron, put your tongue in my mouth." Ron complied with her demand trying to mimic her movements. But Hermione didn't want to be the one in charge for once. She wanted to be carried away on the tide of desire and ravaged by an ardent lover. She was disappointed that his tongue was too soft, too uncertain. It just didn't feel right. She found herself thinking about ways to improve this decided to try other things. She reached down and took his hand, placing it on her breast. "Touch me, Ron," she whispered running her own hands over his chest. Ron groped at her clumsily, as if he were squeezing melons at a fruit stand. It was not arousing. "Ron, like this," she said, touching her own breast, swirling her fingers over the nipple and then pinching it through the fabric. He swallowed at the erotic sight and nodded. Lowering his lips back to hers, he tried stimulating her breast again, but still seemed too restrained and mechanical. Hermione urged him on, hoping he'd improve. "Oh Ron, please don't stop," she moaned. She slid her hand onto his arse and squeezed, eliciting a groan from Ron. Then she moved her hand around to the front of his thigh and swept her fingers up to the hard bulge between his legs, relieved to find him excited. Ron jolted in her arms and looked at her, his eyes burning with desire. 30"Touch me too, Ron," she breathed, rubbing her hand against him. Ron swallowed hard and moved his free hand between Hermione's legs. As soon as he touched her, she jumped slightly and her breath came out in a rush of excitement. Hermione discovered that she loved being touched there! They panted into each others mouths as they touch and rubbed. More, she wanted more. "Let's lie down, Ron." She took his hand and pulled him down onto the ground, lying next to him. Ron's eyes widened when he saw Hermione pulling up her robes to her waist, exposing shapely legs and her plaid skirt. "I want you to touch me under my skirt," she said, parting her legs for lay on his side next to her and hardly believed that this was happening. He was speechless at her boldness. He placed his fingers on her thigh and moved them under her skirt. It was warm and moist where he felt the damp material of her knickers. He ran his fingers tentatively over the material and watched as Hermione closed her eyes and moaned. Then she grabbed his wrist and said, "More, Ron, I want you to put your fingers inside me." Ron slipped a finger into the crotch of her panties and felt the warm, slick folds of her swollen clit. He made an excited noise of his own as he began moving his finger around. He had no idea what he was doing, but he knew that this was the most exciting thing he had ever done in his life. He watched her wiggle and squirm as he moved his finger. Then he slipped another finger into her panties and positioned his body even closer to hers. He was beginning to develop a rhythm and he could tell that she seemed to like it. Not enough, not enough, her mind screamed. She was aching inside for more. She needed something desperately, but she wasn't sure what it was. "Put them inside, Ron!" she ordered again, could sense her need, her urgency and he wanted to give her exactly what she asked for. He only wished that he knew what the hell he was doing. He pushed around, trying to find her entrance. Hermione's sensitive flesh was becoming irritated. She was drying out and his fingers were beginning to rub her sore. His stabbing around and inexperience was making her desire plummet. "Ouch! Ron! Not there," she cried. "Sorry," he said and kept grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Stop! This is hurting." He withdrew his hand and looked at her in apology."Sorry," he said again. "Maybe we should slow down a bit." Hermione sat up straight and put her robes down over her lap. Ron became worried when she frowned and her eyes began to water. "Hermione?""This just isn't working, Ron," she said, frustrated. "I'm sorry too." Hermione stood up and ran off towards the castle, leaving a very confused boy behind. She was extremely disappointed at how things had turned out. The idea of sex with Ron had seemed more exciting than the actual attempt. The passion that she craved just wasn't there. She despaired that she'd never feel it – with anyone. Tears blurred her vision as she approached the castle entrance and lifted her hand to wipe the moisture from her face. She didn't want anyone to notice how upset she was. She didn't want the questions. She held her hand above her eyes and looked down as she made her way into the castle and up the stairs. Suddenly her body struck against someone. The impact made her stumble back a few steps until she felt two arms reach around her waist to brace her. Her head whipped up and stared into the cold grey eyes she had always Malfoy!45Her eyes searched quickly for his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, but they were nowhere in sight. Draco sneered down at her, his eyes examining her disheveled appearance. The feel of her shapely body, with her pert boobs pressing into him, had caused his body to react automatically. If it had been anyone else but Hermione Granger, he would have taken advantage of the situation. But he didn't want anything to do with this snotty mud blood, even if she did make his cock hard at the dropped his hands from her and snarled, "Watch where you're going, Granger!" He was angry at his body for responding to her, so he turned his anger back onto her. Looking her up and down, he said, "Been rolling around the pig style with your filthy friends?"Hermione had felt his large bulge against her hip before he had released her and she was having a hard time thinking of a come-back line. She was used to his taunts after all these years and no longer took them seriously. But this was the first time she had been aware of his body in this way. He felt much more endowed than Ron did and his body felt...very nice. She had heard some of the Slytherin girls talking about him in the restroom. It was rumored that Draco was well hung in that department. He had also developed a well cut, tall, lean body that didn't go unnoticed by the female population at soon came to her awareness that he had just insulted her and she was standing there like a daft idiot. "Fuck you, Malfoy," she replied. It was all she could think of to say. That quick moment of bodily contact had set her senses on fire and it felt like her body was no longer connected to her brain. What the hell was wrong with her that she could let someone like Malfoy affect her so? It had to be her unsatisfied hormones. She decided she needed to get to her room quickly and do something about turned and took the stairs up to Gryffindor two at a time. Behind her she could hear the wicked chuckle of Malfoy. Gods, he knew! He knew she was turned on. She had to wait as the stairs began changing direction again and she punched at the banister in frustration. Just ten minutes ago she had left Ron, feeling totally turned off and unhappy. Now she was still unhappy, but she was no longer turned off. Her knickers became moist again as she remembered the hard, firm feel of Draco Malfoy's body and the touch of his fingers on her waist. She would bet anything that Draco wouldn't fumble around like Ron did. She would bet that Draco knew exactly what to do. Then she laughed, cynically, and said, "Yeah, like that would ever happen." When the stairs connected with her landing, she walked up to the fat lady and gave the password to enter. Neville and Harry were sitting in front of the fire, playing a game of wizard's chess. She didn't feel like speaking to anyone at the moment and tried to pass by unnoticed. Harry, however, had been waiting for her."Hermione… hey," he called out to her. Hermione sighed and turned to face him."Harry, I need to do something right now," she replied."Where's Ron? I thought he was meeting you about something," Harry asked, really wanting to know without sounding anxious."I don't know," she said. "He'll be along shortly." She turned and raced up the stairs to her dorm room before Harry could say anything else. She needed to be alone right entered her room, glad to see that her roommates were all out. She climbed on her bed and shut the draperies around her. Then she pulled off her robe and tossed it aside. Lying on her bed, she moved her hand down into her knickers and fondled her wet curls. She placed her other hand on her breast, squeezing the nipple between her fingers. Stroking her finger through her slick folds, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine a hot fantasy that she had. But she no longer imagined Ron in her fantasy. Now her leading man had light blonde hair, grey eyes, and a cut, lean body. "Mmmmm… Draco," she moaned, moving her hips in rhythm with her stroking, the feel of his body still fresh in her mind.


End file.
